Sing It! (TV show)
Sing It!, formerly known as The Browne Boyz is a fictional TV show created by me, SparklePony09! If it were real, it would of premiered on the Disney Channel on November 16, 2013. Summary Sing It! centers around Sabrina, a 15 year old musical prodigy who sings and plays piano. Her dad works in a music store and one day helps a trio of musical brothers who make up the singing group "Vocal Infusion" find some sheet music. Sabrina is introduced to these boys and they instantly bond over music. Characters Sabrina Cooper- This girl is musically inclined. Sabrina is a talented singer and piano player as well as a great friend to all. She loves writing songs and singing wit Brooke Cooper - Sabrina's big sister who is a total diva. Nothing is ever too sparkly or pink for Brooke. She can sometimes be sassy and bossy, which slightly annoys others. Isaac Cooper - Sabrina's sporty older brother. Mr. Cooper - Sabrina's dad. He is works in a music store. Mrs. Cooper - Sabrina's mom, who liked a show called "The Grady Gang" as a child and still watches it now. She is depicted as being a stay-at-home mother, who cooks and cleans. Logan Browne - The coolest member of Vocal Infusion. He is attractive and always wants to get girls to notice him when the boys are performing. He often makes a "call me" gesture towards girls at the end of some of the songs. He beatboxes on some a cappella songs but will mostly sing. On occasions he raps. Carter Browne - Vocal Infusion's leader. He always tries to keep everything running smoothly. Carter cares about his brothers and is always loyal to them. According to him, the fascination he and his brothers have with music relates to the fact that when they were younger, they watched a DVD known as "My Musical Body" that encouraged music theory at a young age. . Spencer Browne - Silliest member of VI who sings backup vocals Spencer has a strange obsession with a cartoon called "Oinkle Bear." Nathan (Natey) - A character who started to appear in Season 2 alongside Laina. Sabrina has a tiny crush on him, and Laina will do anything to stop her from ever hanging out with him. Laina - A sassy eighth-grader who started to appear in Season 2 alongside Natey. Laina is boy-crazy, especially towards Natey. She'll do anything to stop Sabrina from hanging with him. She also has her name frequently mispronounced as "Liana," "Alaina," "Lana," among others. Quinn Flanagan - Sabrina's best friend. Beautiful, witty, and funny...Quinn has it all. She's one of the most compassionate and nicest people Sabrina knows, and is loyal towards Sabrina at all times. Quinn also loves to write poems, some of which become smashing hits for the Browne Boyz.. Oinkle Bear - A cartoon character for children that Spencer has a strange addiction to. Oinkle Bear is a bear with the head of a pig. He can be a bit annoying and naive sometimes, but Spencer loves him. Alyssa likes Oinkle Bear as well...almost as much as Spencer. Brooke was annoyed by Oinkle Bear at first but then she started liking him a little after visiting Oinkle Fest. Oinkle Bear has many friends, including the recurring characters of Squirrel Cow and Bunny Bird, as well as one-time character Shark Fish. Squirrel Cow - A character on Oinkle Bear's show that is a squirrel with a cow's head. Bunny Bird - Alyssa's favorite Oinkle Bear character who is a bunny with the beak and wings of a bird. Mrs. Dunn - Sabrina's slightly creepy and ridiculously nice teacher at school. When Sabrina was in grade 6 she taught math but in grade 7 she teaches home ec. Ace - The coolest boy in the middle school, Ace is every girl in school's dream date. No one knows his real name (Ace is a nickname but everyone, even the teachers, call him "Ace"). Ace is sporty, muscular, and a total hottie. Girls go crazy for him! However, he's not crazy for girls. He just doesn't know how to treat them nicely. Candice has a crush on him and dated him in Season 3. Avery - Brooke's friend who is a girly girl, but not as much as a diva as Brooke herself. Even though she obeys Brooke's commands, she often only pretends to do so. Jessica- a new girl in Brooke and Avery's class who is obsessed with cats. She first appeared in "Game On!" Sarah- Logan's other girl friend in Season 3, after he and Chloe broke up. Nicole-Spencer's girlfriend who secretly likes Oinkle Bear Maddy- Carter's girlfriend and Quinn's neighbor Lydia Garfield: Logan's favorite actress who he has a HUGE crush on Cast Carly Rose Sonenclar as Sabrina Shane Harte as Carter Gabe Morales as Logan John-Alan Slachta as Spencer Rydel Lynch as Brooke Spencer List as Isaac Kerris Dorsey as Cassie Meg Donelly as Chloe Samantha Boscarino as Nicole Piper Curda as Maddy Episodes See Some Episodes